This invention relates to digital signal delay circuits.
In the prior art delay circuits and lines for digital signals have been implemented utilizing shift registers and analog delay lines which have served well when relatively short delay times are required. However, when utilizing such techniques for long delay times the result is expensive and requires a lot of space. Thus, there is a need in the art for a digital signal delay circuit that can provide long delays while being relatively small.